


Google Translated Fanfics

by bluegoldrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parody, google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoldrose/pseuds/bluegoldrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this crazy idea is brought to you by listening to songs that were Google Translated through multiple layers of many languages and then back into English... and then I did it to my fanfics... The results are strange sentences and words that often make no sense or are utterly ridiculous. Try not to make sense of the stories, or read the originals if you want something that makes more sense! Hopefully you can get some laughs out of it!</p><p>I am so far only doing complete stories of mine and adding them to this... but if you want to join, message me and join the madness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herat Rani (Night's Queen???)

Original Work: [Night's Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3280715)

  
  
Icicles slows down. This summer has finished soon. Money. It will be longer than the rest of the world following a long summer and winter, long winter to go.

In the atmosphere.

Accommodation force.

Visit the first MGSZ. People, family name, but forget about the real estate. And the king of the night. You remember him, but it was forgotten.

I would like to forget. I'm waiting for the patience and perseverance.

In fact, wait for the story.

She whispered the history has forgotten waited until.

Woods lost children. They also forget.

And more than three thousand times faster than human life. Today, the company has virtually no edoyi not returned.

The answer can not forget two things. Forget the basics.

Stark Winter immediately. The first method.

Wall clock at night to the fact table. The second method.

The heart and soul of man.

In stark Deres, and so on.

, To shield people who see the fight the night of power. It is thanks to you.

Blue MGSZ is going to replace the captain.

It can not be faithful to the night guard.

Officers of the wall this side can win.

I smiled when I heard the cracks begin to appear. People look to us to forget. When the mood.

I do not know why North Korea.

Winter is coming.

winter.


	2. happy pain (From Sorrow to Joy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I spaced the paragraphs right????

Original Text: [From Sorrow to Joy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2903930)

happy pain

  
Do not cry for me, as Winterfell. hard to be burnt, and my friend, it seems that mask all the houses were lost. Walls, and his wife, their children and five beautiful healthy woman Page Deres too. I'm a widow. There were no children. DERES not.

  
found soot on the walls. bloodstained ground. I see a few years. When it comes, and winter, and killed him. The worst part of Winterfell when it was quiet and empty. The family and the soldiers, who survived. Ned, Ned gone soft. And the empty tomb.

  
I want my children to be able to run at home, laughing. Games, I think. And all my servants were gone, so softly he did not know, but they will lose twice.

  
Death on the issue. The fact is that as I could, but the body of Robb. ... ... King Robb was born. Wedding brother killed. death death. The night he died, not just those with gray water Maegan Robb watched not seek the Lord Mormont. Council will be safe. He also published Jaime Lannister crazy. Maybe it was a mistake to release the regicide Jeyne if it was wrong. As for our if I can not produce.  
To achieve the gray water to kill Robb. And the Lord woke Howland Reed and his wife, and came to Winterfell He noted Jyana house. Baratheons tin and won the North to it.

  
House hit his brother, he returned to the house of a man ... but ... part of my box. I could, but I wonder if any of them survived the sight of sight, he avoided using re-home.

  
But we recognize the north. And I wish you false hopes. Broke, it broke, and Arians. And I knew that the girl was the first Polish friend Jeyne Sansa past. the truth must be revealed, but the security and protection of the Lord. But the boys behind me Manderly.

  
Rick young son, who lived with his teammates. And with the beasts of the field and the characteristics of women. I am happy to be back. this time it boy, but I remember that I could not have less pain. However, because of the grace of God that's all. Lord North said Winterfell.

  
Tin King, created because there is no treatment? Jon Robb, want to go to the king of the north. Rickon on loan, so instead of your name. At night, however, still committed transgressions against Death Watch.  
Jon Jon ... It was not the day. Not angry. Before leaving Black Watch water, Jon Reed said the truth of his birth. It is best for children in the year to marry his sister lied to me, Ned.  
Ned fears. The desire to protect his family Ned. And to tell you the truth, I do not know, I do not understand why, and vanity. But if I Ned Jon anger. Rhaegar Lyanne is disappointing. Run. For those who survived the world than a thousand, the son mad. Life like I'm crazy.

  
Winterfell Howland come to me. The death of the King of the left wall of the tank. Howland months back. He said that in the end the truth is born to Jon. Jon let the data do not tell, it seems real pain. What is not surprising if your child, Ned thought?

  
Wall problems. Said fifth wild wall. No matter what Jon has helped hundreds of animals wall. Jon, many of the night was wounded by the eyes, according to reports. King allow another alloy. They include areas north and escorted by a firearm. Jon promised in the first place against salvation.

  
houses and more difficult to say whether, because as a guide, he has no money for me. In my heart, in the round, and live according to the Spirit. Therefore, because the only one not to know. Maybe it was the work, poverty, the dangers of winter, which is the hardest of all.

  
So it gives. That whoever believes in "The Journal for the family home. I am also the other children not enough young people in the context of the possible. But he was able to do for their children, and more power. And I hated suddenly you realize that we're not married.

  
I'm ready to cry presence of the sacred. Damage September. Beautiful September and October and did Ned ... so no. Ned had made love grew in September.  
And often, the sacred presence of Howland. They were silent and I appreciate before the heart. Praise your heart. If a person can not know their death was. And this is a woman of our way of Winterfell. Cough, fever, a week before his death, the patient's body. Children cassava is already running.  
After a week of quiet peace, I put my hands. And he gave me an answer to shake slightly. Since that day, and the next day the chest hands before the antenna. As always, your family, and fees, so always good to me.  
A swept snow, frost and moonlight, like the campaign. T wall pieces. Research, said that the building was in the south. Daenerys Targaryen king fell the ground. It has three dragons. But we will ask for his faith, for the Lord Westeros.

  
We pray that the sacred domain you Winterfell and connectivity dragon ended. I pray for wisdom. For us, peace.

  
Reed the day of the Lord that day and said the marriage. I was invited, and my son. Although the game is slow to accept. I do not want, what can you do to stop this. From behind and asked strategy. One of my friends who really want the company is already foreign to me sacred garden. But the center moves godswood.

  
At the end of our wedding week. To deal with a small ceremony was heartwood. I watched with a smile Rickon. And his mother was right. And he laughed, and, with his wife, and kissed her when you leave a Howland.

  
... The husband, when Ned died six years. I think everyone, especially him Ned Howland. Ned thinks the mysteries of life and Howland. Howland, and I grew up, I am sure that absolutely the same. However, two types of the same with all different. Both were tender, affectionate, good. I think it is better to ask the gods.

  
Tonight I am afraid married Ned Howland. Proverbs gods, so that such absurdities. experience and hard. However, lack of appetite, passion and desire fails. Anyone ever and his wife on the night of the officers. We learned to take each day, and at night it was at the time of marriage.

  
And dragons in her lap. The girl was very beautiful Daenerys Targaryen determined repeatedly that their withdrawal. Description of the opportunity to see, and the North Star. He promises that faith receives from the south. And Joseph said to his brothers, Riverrun and restoration EDMU Freya.

  
The queen did not let the young people to learn and those who followed, began to enter all Westeros. The attack was the son says, Aegon Targaryen Daenerys Targaryen son Rhaegar that. I break camp and be Lannister Stephan. And you can be sure to remarry, would not. However, when King Marianne Martell.

  
The dragon is a group Tyrion Lannister. But in the West. Father, brother, sister, and they all died. He and his nephew. It was called a bastard, but he will certainly live. The world is still king.  
death Margaery Tyrell king in the world as well. Prince, where the Lord Tyrell end Aegon mother Mary. Apart from the dragons ages Tyrell Willas many deaths.  
My little son is dead simple and Robert Arryn. But the Lord in the valley to Hardyng Harrold. The valley of the shadow of the mountain to the valley of the devil in the knee, which already was.

  
Even for Jon and Daenerys heated box what happens on the wall, write son in the desert. Sansa. my son he had lost. When Joffrey hide Baratheons Valley killed wedding. And he was a stranger in Westerland Casterly Peter, her husband, Lord Tyrion. He said he was satisfied with her husband, dressed in all. He spoke of spring. I wrote the day after his arrival. He wrote the time. The paper does not come within the code, some of them certainly missed, but the living child, and my heart began to change.

  
Wall a few months, you can not hear. Finally, when he saw the north, which seems to be the king, you must find Jon. Foxes and everything up there Aegon; The third went south. As he tells Daenerys war Baratheons tin. And all the wall was on the horse and his team of angels nonliving address. He said fierce battle of life. No later to succeed. If the wall, and above all for ever. Jon lived in the north, the northern government.

  
The queen of the south foundation to prove. I do not mind it from north to south, and Jon as a choice. Teens can Shireen Baratheons accidents can be easily installed on the wall, and the end Baratheons Virgin. He and his wife Trystan Martell.

  
Foxes are made from noon. Since winter beleveszés short spring, Meera Reed that Winterfell. antioxidants please. Howland appointed younger half brother, and the bear until I love him.  
Meera protection. Hotels slowly on the wall and said everything in the world. He lived a long time in the cave he had a brother Jojen. White still alive. But he did not back her. Congratulations to greenseer.  
My child, I can not understand why he did not come back to me. Similarly, a lot of time, and be content with what they are and weirwood respiration rate. I think that gives you the truth, son of man, and listen to a story, cassava tree. If you know you are about to see cassava tree near the heart of the most important reasons for the presence of the sacred peace.

  
Queen, the time of the wall went on year. In the beginning was to change everything to fear. But the nature of people still care.

  
The five who started walking to my Arion for me. So a different meaning for the first time was difficult to discern. And it allowed. Howland Lyanne know, and knew the truth, because Aryans. Ned is not about the Martians Lyanne;

  
During the last years. Most of the time, this time suffering cuts and reduced patients. Four young men, they are convinced that in the room, instead of two, which gave me lost. But he says he sees ghosts. I think Ned, Aragon, and Benj. In his Robb. It gave birth to a daughter for many years. I see a few people, beautiful and full of life.

  
Sansa times as often. But with time, I will punish your heart desires. The wait for the pretty girl if my pain. Five children. Lannister, even of the same name, small children.

  
Rick Arion on the north side of the house and sage and his wife Meera. Some Aryans, Sun said, but not in the office. But we must understand that this is necessary for the peace agreement. Peter and Martians, the three children were born at home.

  
Meer, death, the second child of seven. Deres raised as leader before the neck, her first child. It's two in the morning spider bite.

  
Rickon Manderly a house, and a reward of salvation, the place where the child was. And four children. Fortunately, he was sitting on the horse, and a perfect fit. his eldest son, and asked the name of the second child, Brandon Robb. great granddaughter names we think, especially in the second Winterfell.  
Sonic the sun until the bride Mormont House.

  
What's fifth child and death was his wife, his brother, was born EDMU Roslin. What you like, and rare, however, has always been a bad marriage. He remarried and his new wife, who was waiting for the second time.

  
And he saw a lot of spears region of three teeth in the war, and the establishment of the rule Riverlands brother. Cleaning all. There they found all the ways of peace, hope and comfort.

  
Dragon Queen and difficult to control. They tied a draw today. Well, given her husband, even though there is no doubt about it. Finally, it goes to Jon. ... The death of the boy, played and loved before. Boy, that the meaning was hidden from the beginning of last year for a long time. Boy, he was wounded in view, it is difficult if Ned. Westeros began to reign, and he did his father. And there was war in male and female Aegon Targaryen and Martell Marianne, and power. For the Lord of usually false peace.

  
Peace. On our side. Peace has been damaged, I do not understand how many died, as I have, "Blessed be my people loved children remember three. However beads, like a war, a war horror of kings. Most horses that use Rickon north. Rickon good Lord of Winterfell. I saw him often each Ned. Nido proud of my faith, I think. I could not dream, all of them do.

  
It is good to have, instead, with tears of laughter. penumbra. Happy, but sad. She has become like a widow, a woman, as we move forward. He already had children, and the children of my children, and now they were all around me. Howland children and children's children, were killed and growth worldwide. In fact, after the sadness, joy.


	3. Lost Sword (A Lost Sword)

Original Text: [A Lost Sword](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1778959)

Lost Sword

  
"We hope you do not live here." hi Arya.

  
Trigeminal way his eyebrows, watching his sister. "You, because I? I want to be a queen of Darry it or we want to do is we want to stop in the middle of the north."

  
The sisters went to the north of Winterfell wedding of Lord Rickon Stark. Middle and ensure they remember the Bishop consider his queen had a few castle. Male catch their children play in the river. Sisters, take the time to catch up with one another and in particular by children. Since they have seen each other in the end, it is almost a year.

  
not years in order to come to them to other people. Trigeminal brain gets her good example. and direct it to the work of his house as a woman and mother. clothing it can lead to the woman who was beautiful in its position. He is gentle and kind, and his men. Furthermore, it is the other way, there is nothing like his brother. Lady Arya is the sword of the queen. Clothed in leather and silk criminal soft shirt. Ken, but it is more his needle, this sword is his daughter now, I cut the phone on its side. The strength of the screen in the mother, and the morning was the only thing to be young women in common, but it is important for them. nothing to separate them in my home them.

  
He sighed sister. "I know. I ... can I push it to spend most of the time. Some of the day, though. I, especially here. Also, girls 9-year-old two I might as well. "

  
held in his hand Trigeminal, holding the hand of his sister. "I remember everything. That's the way I feel. The king and queen, prince and prince, his brand. I remember very similar to my father. I'm angry with them. And finally anger. how stupid I ".

  
Arya shook hands, laughing. "Yes, you are."

  
Trigeminal pulled apart. "Hey! This is not fair!"

  
The brunette laughed and shrugged difficult. "I agree with you."

  
His sister shook her head laughing. "It is long. If the summer long, until we here, but all over the world."

  
They are scattered in the water, I heard the voice of the children happy cry. The sisters went to the river to see what the children. 4 of 4 of them in the river on the site: cats, Brandon, Eddard, John, Catelyn, Rob, and Lyenne Nymeria. Cat made the most visible. He looked first like Arya as his mother. He laughs his long and launch his family, his brother, John Brandon and Eddard, holding his hand, I tried to help him get his money back,

  
"Catelyn, Rob, Lyenne do so, then your brother or cousin?" Trigeminal asked sharply.

  
Concerns Catelyn saw her mother. From a young girl 10-year-old, he is very similar to the same name, in his eyes, blue, and gray-green door instead. "It is not Jack. John said that Brandon is not there, and always will. Brandon searched for the ruby and Eddard part in them as well. I am here to keep robbery Lyenne is Nymeria. Require they play in the water, too. "

  
Trigeminal after shaking his head. "You have to teach his daughter Arya."

  
Arya laugh. "He is my child. I'm not sword, taught his students in the river. The Queen did not bother me."

  
"La Reina, but to teach women to ride the dragon, but still women."

  
"This is my daughter. When used correctly a sword, I will not be afraid to fight for what you want me."

  
"Did not tell him you usually find that this ruler to marry him! 13!"

  
Arya shrugged. "He is 12-years-old, is Eddard the wild heart, can get married."

  
Trigeminal wrinkles his nose. "I know all too well."

  
"Jack!" Is now, ignoring his sister, called Arya. "Do not you try to drag the river? No I want to drown!"

  
He made it to the shore for the finals. His shirt and pants joined to form the curve of his body, and his dark hair, hanging like a deep dish and eyes. He kept the metal object in his hand. "I found the mother of the sword. He helped me in the river. You can not have it any favor, buried half."

  
The heart of a flea, and the Immigration and trigeminal. They looked at each other with swords. "Let's look at the sword." enthusiastic daughter of the sword of his mother. When Arya, as if he saw the spirit sword treats.

  
"I can not do it with the sword." Whisper of the trigeminal is, even if it does not agree with his own body. "You must have the sword of hosts in this battle all the river here."

  
Arya shook his head next to him. "Spoiled man before his sword thrown into the river, but the Prince Rhaegar. With this sword ..." He knew his life from the past, and its owner in body weight, "know I this sword. "

  
The eyes of the children extend all. And they are looking at the sword of the cats taken from the river, I decided to swarm around his mother. And suddenly, all 8 language young want to know and see his mother to know that the sword found in the cat. In the end, they stop and the children sitting on the floor, all of which could be the story of the sword.

  
"We were very young and the time." said Trigeminal in time. "We were on September 11, when we went out of Winterfell access to the king, I think. We go to the king and queen and the prince ... beautiful." He stopped and saw Arya laughed. "I have kept it beautiful young woman violence Arya children over evil. Prince for one. Put the sword into the river, and it is to this day, and was buried in the sand of the river, it is. "

  
"Put your sword into the plan of the river?" cat breath. Have seen all of the children Rediaya eyes wide-eyed.

  
Arya smiled. If I know I will one day, "I use the free sweet. I'm, all, I think it is good news for the day. His father, the second half for soon. I can be mistaken as a return to parents who do not know you want all of my sweet sister. "

  
He complained failed miserably children. They dragged Arya to the gate of the cat. "You still have the rocks, and the needle?"

  
She thought for a long time. "I want to keep the needle. I want to give this sword to help him. Of Brandon."

  
Arya kiss hair wet mess on his daughter head. "It is necessary to give the sword, Brandon." Arya does not explain why his daughter. left much better information of the last families.


	4. Hunting aid nā'īlio Leone. (The Lion Who Saved the Dragons)

Original Text: [The Lion Who Saved the Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2573858)

Hunting aid nā'īlio Leone.

Ser Jaime Lannister in Ross and one behind. It was the Knights who killed their king. He will always be remembered that one of the crimes. What name Apollyon night Targaryen king has been known saved is the place to be in place as King's Cross back Rhaenys Targaryen sworn everyone to know the truth.

  
He turns to the king, I do not remember much about that day. I remember a woman telling him to hide. I need to find the room of her father, she remembers a young knight in golden armor. I remember asking him why he was bleeding, but I can remember, I always long, dark tunnel, I remember. I was on a boat with people remembered Pentos called The Lost.

  
Rhaenys effective removal of many of the stories. Under Vasteras said Aegon II and his sister, his wife, their game mau'īlio said Balerio grandchildren ka'ele'el kapa'i black bear spoke of the Targaryen. and I Valyri Pentosh of Westerose, Valyri Braavo and learn to speak. I do not ask patients Westerose be able to go out.

  
Sixteen wa'ane », I told him to stay away from their owners in other areas previously limited to special, free to roam the premises. Espanyol stepfather God does not hide it. If the baby is a girl and has a distinctive attire. Guests ahead Rham out Waris.

  
Later placed restrictions on remote servants told to stay away from some of the second week, I know why. With his parents and Viserys Daenerys learning this house. He faces life in his stepfather face in tears, she wanted to know why beauty. At a young age to prevent it and said it was the intention to become a success until his blood to do.

  
I understand the fear she saw her mother and father in the garden. They are happy to see the money and gold hair and violet eyes, hair and eye drops Rhaenys ua'ele'el ha'i'i him and his brother Martell Targaryen'oh glory so simple. give them a happy family is very close, but olioli'awa'aw. Cries of pain as Viserys Daenerys hands watching switch.

  
They gathered the courage to talk to Daenerys to Khal Drogo shortly before his marriage. He did not know their relationship. But remember the person Daenerys and her poodle. He wants a happy marriage of her mother. His mother changed his mind for a minute Rham kind words. But I like to smile and smile.

  
After leaving his father and mother, his heart heavy Rham filter news from around the world. Vasteras civil war killed Daenerys the tyrant's death and Viserys Khal Drogo ho'omoe'īlio Qarth wild slave Daenerys son of the tyrant, now called the king's son is dead. Winter is coming Once again, the rage of Daenerys Black Dragon War.

  
Drago called Pedro and two Viserio close Rhaegal twenty years Rhaenys Targaryen confidential and will demonstrate his fate. Through Dragon Rider uncertain. But because it happened because of the beauty. Despite the fact that the Lord knows himself Rhaenys dragon to become a pilot Rhaegal his father took him to heaven and simple commands.

  
lele'ao'ao wāhine'elu army at the end of their first Dorna Rhaenys to maintain the alliance with their families. Then take Stormlands almost no resistance; Before recording nā'īlio Highgar knees bent connection after two weeks earlier. The king, queen, two different messages landing Lionesse received Highgarden'oh Party standing up.

  
Kings Landing flight to end a queen. These forces come from the south. But you need to solve two nā'īlio military forebearers standards to be installed in their homes beneath the snow swirls lion in front of hysterical sobbing young Lion King crushed every way to grace before his wife, Rose.

  
And in the center of Queen termites called two knee to subside before Daenerys killed his father wanted to do, even Rhaenys left hand and asked him the truth.

  
He speaks softly, he was shocked seeing wahine'elu children told King Aerys and desirable places to connect with the burning of King. He said he killed the king to save the city. He said he fled his throne room to find the princess. He said he asked why more blood to flow. He was told not to worry about rhaenys blood Queens and raised their hands in the dark red of the prisoners escaped. He said he saw the Crown Prince Rhaeg life and never lost sight of the girl.

  
The Jaime Lannister pays to ensure the safety of the hospital, while the child's life. He put the Royal Porto But the king was clear to see. My sister and fall into madness. This caught them red survival.  
Conditions Korolev and needs of the oath to the rest of Ross, will have to meet in one place at one time Riverlands Tully House renovated Castel granite Tom funding that Margaery first king and queen Tyrells. Garden Dorna and high Stormlands MARTELLS Robert Arryn before God, Queen of the Valley of the curve Dragon Lady Sansa Stark a natural valley. Destroy their enemies Stark House Stark again the peace agreement winter and Casa Grande.

  
Korolev kūkulu'āka contracts for women and the movement of the stars continue their journey. They are called brothers of the series with a group of people. It is managed by more than willing to help discipline their wives Star House. They brought the twins and the kind of the queen wearing a dragon in front of the members of the Frey House mea'ula'ul defendants in the case are known to the person of every man and every woman who was buried alive. is He shot a final gunfight.

  
I found the endless mountain of ice and some people wrong again. They came to win, they found that children with God and one of his warehouses, allows you to see the name and Rickon edge of the queen. God Ed Stoddard doubt Lady Catelyn Stark and his younger son Stark, King Stannis Baratheon up being called the king of the north. When asked after someone Stannis Baratheon, preaching and his death on the walls of his youth is king.

  
He took the wall with ice for one week. their clothes are ice abroad. But the warmth heat Dragon I think this is so is open to the wall. They want to be with the king not kūkulu'āka because of him. But because his brother said, suddenly the king of the night, I'am not until ho'ohiki in power. At his death, he said: He died and rose to God. He showed no trace of them, and I think the story. Then was Rhaeg Targaryen and Lyanna Stark's son.

  
Daenerys I believe this but could not have suspected Rhaenys want to believe him. His brother Dern as my brother, sister, I know AEGON takes to save the red night, killing a child, I thought mo'olelo'o ia'ōlelo explained that the king had raised a son and his father. He said the bodyguard to protect Lyanna Stark Mountain Dorn died in his hometown. relationship Daenerys- Viserio skeptics with him.

  
John Snow told them about the death tragic death of Princess after Viserio was the second king of Far Landing White Dragon by Rhaegal Rhaenys to Daenerys and Drogo, the queen and the king faced with icy hostility. that the jumping over the wall.

  
It took three months to deal with the threat of other spring Westerose queen of freedom and the king will return associated with the king. Peace kingdom of the ancestors centuries ago, the three CF ..  
Best remembered as Westerose, Rhaenys Queen Daenerys queen and save the history of King John Ross had ever seen. They recognized the wisdom and common sense. Remember to treat the wounds of war, five kings. Remember what happened to the others to escape a special song that I Rhaenys Targaryen king Ser Jaime Lannister house, he said.


End file.
